cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary
"You killed my father, you ''di'kut!" -'' Mercenary to Obi Wan Kenobi, during the Mandalorian Civil War Mercenary or Rav A'den was also known as Mercenary, the descendant of A'den was a Mandalorian Supercommando from Clan A'den. Biography The Beginning "Look ''Rav, ''he has your eyes! And your skills with a blaster!" - Azara to Rav when their son was born! Mercenary was born in Gfiti, ''near the Capital city of Mandalore'', Keldabe. His father, Rav A'den, died in the Mandalorian Civil War, by the hand of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He inherited Rav's Armour and his money at the age of 18. A New Path "Welcome ner' vod! The Guild will need your help in years to come!" - Aloquar Ordo to Mercenary when they met on Coruscant. Mercenary traveled to Coruscant at 20, where he met the leader of Mandalorian Guild, Aloquar Ordo, who recruited him into his ranks. Along this path Mercenary met new friends and went on many missions. The Purification of Dxun "Well here we are, ''Dxun, the Demon Moon, and look, we have got a new friend!"'' Xarses to Black Company on Dxun as a Boma Beast charges at them. One of Mercenary's greatest achievements was stopping a Jedi invasion of Dxun, the Moon of Onderon. Mercenary sent his brothers, Xarses,'' Levy and ''Marr. Together they are Black Company. Black Company infiltrated the Jedi Outpost on Dxun and riddled it with thermal detonator grenades. After retreating to Dxun's orbit they detonated the bombs, demolishing the Jedi Base. The Demise of Black Company "Come in Black Company! ''Xarses, Levy, Marr, ''is everything alright?" - ''Rav A'den in the Tomb of Marak Ragnos on Korriban as he tries to re-establish contact with Black Company. On a mission to Korriban, Black Company had to infiltrate Marka Ragnos' tomb. The brave squad ventured forward into the darkness, their custom Westar 35's charged. After they had dealt with the ancient mo nsters, they came to the dead Sith Lord's grave. As Mercenary watched the squads back, the doors slammed shut behind him. With ''Xarses, Levy and Marr inside! As Mercenary tried to break his way back into the tomb, he heard horrible screaming coming from his comrades, he knew it was hopeless, they had been brutally killed by The Shade Of Marka Ragnos, Black Company were dead. And that day still haunts Mercenary's mind, to this day. Avenging Rav "I swear on my ''tal ''i will kill you ''jet' isse, Ra' buir ''will be avenged" - ''Merc to Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Jedi Temple Training Room. Mercenary also tried to assassinateObi-Wan KenobiKenobi in the Jedi Temple for killing his father, however he was stopped by another Jedi. Then he began to realize it was hopeless, he could not avenge his father. And that anguished Mercenary Returning to Gfiti ''"Azara, wake up! Azara!" - Rav on Mandalore speaking to his mothers charred corpse. At 21, Merc returned to Keldabe to find his mother, Azara A'den. He landed in his home village of Gfiti and found out it was destroyed. Merc found his mothers corpse in his former house and gave her a proper Mando'a buriel. Dark Side Rising "Alo, I want to quit!" -Mercenary to Aloquar when he quit the Mandalorian Guild. At 23 Merc was tired of the way Mandalorian Guild had become, the declining squad numbers and lack of missions had taken their toll on the squad, and Merc was angry. And with that, Merc quit the squad and left for the temple, seeking work. He talked to his friend Padme Heart, who recruited him into her war against Dark Nebula. Turning his back on the Mandalorians Mercenary put on his Sith armour and built an base on Umbara. Gathering many followers, Merc continued in his war, fighting against Nebula and enemies of himself. Dromund Kaas "Wha......what are you doing!" ''- Mercenary after being captured by Sith. At 24, Merc recieved a holo-letter with hyper-space co-ordinates to an unknown sector. Getting in his freighter Merc set off for the mysterious planet... After arriving in the sector Merc hovered above the storm covered planet. Suddenly, Mercenary's ship was boarded and he was captured. Taken to planets surface and drugged, Merc was put in a cell. For one week Merc lay in the cell, his vision blurred by the drugs, until he was taken to the colossal palace in Kaas City. Laid before a hooded Sith, who name was Lord Scourge, he was questioned repeatedly. After he proved to powerful to be broken he was taken to the legendary Emperor, who had lived since The Great Hyperspace War, he was twisted and broken until he was weak enough for the Emperor to dominate his mind. He then served the Emperor's will and was taken back to Coruscant, now a spy for the Emperor. For extra understanding of this article, read The Old Republic: Revan ''by Drew Karpyshyn. Escape from the Temple "Oh god......they've seen me!" - Mercenary escaping the Sith temple. After being taken to a Sith Acadamy on Umbara, Merc was still enslaved by the Emperor. Equipped with Sith armour and a lightsaber, Mercenary considered an student at the temple. When instructed to have a training session against Trainind Droid T67, Merce picked up his gear and headed for the arena. Drawing his saber Merc dueled the droid until its electrostaff hit him in the chest. Then Merc remembered it all. Destroying the droid, Merc ran to his quarters and picked up a blaster. He traveled through the corridors, blending in, until he reached the Academy door. Merc dispatched the two guards on duty and went outside. Upon exiting, the guards outisde the base attacked the fleeing Merc. The Mandalorian was greatly outnumbered but he challenged them anyway, shooting them down as they attacked. Once the guards were dead Mercenary fled to his base on Umbara and returned to the Mandalorian Guild, ashamed by how easily his mind had been corrupted. The Tombs "May you rest in piece ''buir" - Mercenary when his parents were buried. Telling his follwers at his base, Merc set out on an trip to bring his parents home. He had buiried them in ''Gfiti and once landed he and his companions dug up the coffins. Carefully, they shipped the tombs back to the base on Umbara and began a full funeral. Building a tombstone out of beskar (Mandalorion iron), and engraving it with the word: May you rest in the ''Manda, Merc lowered his parents into the black earth of Umbara. ''Mercenary's parent's tomb can be seen outside his base. Street Life "We have got to show them whos best!"- ''Mercenary speaking to the Black Talons. After the Clone Wars had reached there bloody finish, with the purification of the Jedi Order, Mercenary had left the war to retreat to Telos, a fast city world that was largely inhabited by almost every speices in the galaxy. Living on Telos Merc established a gang (a well paid job on the planet was hard to come by) he named them the Black Talons, men from many races equipped with Mandalorian Armour brandished with a dark talon reaching across there helmets. He taught them the ways of the Mandalorians using the teaching that his mentor ''Aloquar Ordo had passed down. I will continue this chapter later tomorrow if I have the chance.... The End "I go to the Manda." - Mercenary on his death bed. After the chaos of the Clone Wars, and the rise of the Empire, Merc was hired by the Empire to train troopers and Bounty Hunters to fight for the Emperor. Halfway through the War against the Rebellion, Merc was tasked with taking control of Gargon, in the Mandalore Sector. Leading a battalion of stormtroopers to secure the planet so the ore from the mines could be used to build the Death Star, war broke out... Little did the Empire know, the Rebels had hired the many gangsters from the planet to aid them. Highly outnumbered, and out gunned, there was no choice other than surrender... The general of the Rebellion forces on the planet was Walex Blissex marching up to Merc and his troops he got nothing put a laser in the head as a stormtrooper sniper found his mark. Picking up there weapons, they found cover and fought to the death. Now only ten men strong (including Merc), they were forced into the corner of the streets... Three men down......... Then a deafening noise flew overhead, Y-Wing bombers! Raining there deadly proton bombs upon Merc, the explosions killed the final stormtrooper and sent Merc to meet his mother and father in the Manda... image20120626-17-23-47.jpg|Dead Cody LOL! image20120627-16-43-00.jpg|Dead Gree LOL! image20120627-16-51-57.jpg|Dead Heavy Trooper LOL! image20120703-06-58-17.jpg|The Mandalorian Guild fighting on Umbara (Phillipe Mustafar, Boba Wingpack) Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Category:Deceased